Destiny
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Buffy kissed his cheek and hugged him, then let go of his arm and turned to meet her fate, her future, her destiny.


Hi, Buffy fans! I'm obsessedwithstabler, and this is my very first Buffy story. Now, I've only very recently gotten into Buffy (within the last couple of days) thanks to a good friend who owns the entire series. But I was so taken with Buffy and Angel, I had to write something, even though I've only seen the first three seasons. My friend pretty much has told me the main events through the entire series, and I don't think I'll be watching beyond season three. I'm a bit hung up on Bangle, as she says. So the only thing about this little universe is that it takes place around season three, but Joyce is already dead. That's the only thing I tweaked. (grins) Oh, and also, what happens won't turn Angel bad. Cause Angelus kinda scares me... I'm very nervous, since I wrote this very quickly. But I hope that major Buffy fans will find this interesting and not too OOC. (crosses fingers) Oh, and Eliza? Baaaad girl...

Disclaimer: Not mine. Grr, arghh...

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

Willow glared and shook her finger at Xander. "No, no. Don't you start that today."

He held his hands up, palms out. "What? I'm just being honest."

"And we all know your opinion. We have for years. So shh..." She held her finger over his mouth.

Buffy couldn't help but smile. No matter how much time passed, she was certain that deep down, her friends would always be like this. And that thought made her grin. "Xander, Will's right. We know how you feel. No need to repeat...again."

"Just making sure you understand my position."

"Everyone gets your position, Xander." Oz smiled as Willow approached him and wrapped her slender arms around his waist.

Oz took Willow by the hand and led her toward the door, while Cordellia crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm still prettier." She turned on her heel and followed them.

When they were alone, Xander finally relaxed and approached Buffy. "I still don't think he's right for you."

"I know you don't. You never have."

"Because he's not."

She looked into the mirror. "But I love him," she murmured. "He's... Well, I love him."

Xander's face finally softened. "I know you do." He looked down at his feet. "That's the only reason I'm here. For you."

She turned around and stood up on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm glad you are," she whispered into his ear. "I couldn't do this without you."

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest, kissing the side of her head. "You're like a sister to me, Buffy. And I love you."

She smiled softly, rubbing his back. "I love you, too, Xan."

"And if that means accepting him..." He sighed heavily, but his eyes sparkled.

She pulled back and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Alexander Lavelle Harris!"

He held up his hands in defeat. "Why are you middle-naming me?"

"Because you deserve it!"

Sighing, he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I don't think he's good enough for you. I also don't think that Oz is good enough for my Willow." He tipped his head to the side. "But you love him, and she loves Oz. I'll just have to deal with it."

Her eyes softened. "That's very mature of you, Xander."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to ruin-"

The door opened, and Giles stepped into the room. His eyes glowed when he looked at Buffy. "You look exquisite, my dear."

A blush crept over her cheeks. "Thank you, Giles."

He held a hand out to her as Xander walked out, smiling to himself. "It's time to go, Buffy."

She turned back and glanced in the mirror. "Really? Already?"

He nodded, taking his glasses off and wiping them with a cloth. "Really. He's getting rather anxious."

"Him, anxious? Never..."

She was surprised when she was swept up in his arms in a crushing embrace. After a few seconds, she managed, "Air... Can't... breathe..."

Clearing his throat, Giles released her and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him in an affectionate hug. "Thank you... for everything."

He met her eyes. He had watched this woman in front of him grow from a stubborn, bratty teenager to a lovely, capable, and still stubborn woman. And he couldn't help but be proud that he had had a partial hand in it. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

Her gaze dropped down to the floor, and a tear slipped down her cheek. She still couldn't believe that her mother wasn't going to be here for the most important day of her life.

Giles saw her tear, and he rested a finger under her chin and gently tipped her head up. "Cheer up, Buffy. Your mother is watching you. And I know she's proud of you."

She sniffed and nodded. "You're right."

"I am." He kissed her forehead in a paternal gesture. "Dry up those tears, dear. This is your day." He offered her his arm.

She took his arm and smiled up at him. "I'm ready."

He nodded and led her through the double doors as the processional began.

At the altar, she could see Xander and Oz smiling at her, and she smiled when Xander gave her a little wave. Across from them, Willow was standing with her hands clasped together. Buffy met her eyes, and they shared a small, secretive smile.

Her eyes finally fell onto her groom, and a radiant smile took over as she held onto Giles' arm tighter.

Giles gently patted her hand knowingly as he walked her to the altar.

They reached the altar, and the Justice of Peace smiled at them as he asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Giles swore he'd be strong, but his voice cracked as he said, "I do."

Buffy kissed his cheek and hugged him, then let go of his arm and turned to meet her fate, her future, her destiny.

Her Angel.

The End

A/N: Well, there ya'll have it. My first Buffy story. I'm very nervous, and I hope everyone enjoys this. Also, on a side note, I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Liza as bad, SMG not in knee high pink suede boots, and Seth not trying to look up Laura Prepon's skirt. Very strange... Anyway, enough rambling. Again, I hope ya'll enjoyed this, and please remember to review!

Also, eyeball cheerleader statue? My worst nightmare... (shudders)


End file.
